onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Gallery Templates Problems
Lately, I noticed that Gallery Templates have too much information, more so than they should. Take the one below for example: * "Deceased", do we really need to put that there? The template just exist to tell us which members are in the crew, past and present. Who needs to know what their fate is in such a place? We can enter the characters' actual article to find out they are dead. Same goes for "Former", "Resigned", "Promoted", "Filler" and whatever else there may be. * "??????", now this one is the biggest eyesore. Must we create thumbnails for all unnamed characters? Most of them are just generic lackeys or very minor characters that we have no idea of their names. We should wait until Oda gives us an actual name before adding the thumbnail. Please discuss this down below. Yatanogarasu 03:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Start Here I dont have thoughts over this,but I think it's OK about the "Promoted","Deceased" stuff..but ????? I dont know what to do :) I feel right to avoid names like: ???? Stone Roger 05:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I like the former on the thumbnail, if only because it might help some people understand some things easier. If you look at the Foxy Pirates for example, you'll see that they have Robin and Chopper in their Template. If we didn't put former, it might be more difficult to know why. I agree with you though, ?????? is unneccessary as is Promoted/deceased. 09:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) It's not bad leaving the tags ("Former", "Resigned",...) in the gallery, because usually you don't go looking in every character's page, and it easily provides the status information so I think we should leave them. Then the only ones I think we should really remove, are the characters "promoted", there is no point in putting them there, because, by logic, every high-ranking marine was once in each lower-rank, even if we didn't see it, so we should really remove them with the character altogether, the same goes for the categories in the marine's page. About the "??????", I'm against removing them, at least "important characters" like an unnamed vice-admirals, but I don't know about someone more "anonymous". But if we remove them, many gallery will shrink to one or two member (like supernovas), and I don't think the "??????" are that much. 10:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I can't say anything bad about more information, it's easier to acces than to go to another her page and it's not that much, I just don't like those ????? , we don't know them so why are they there, I don't even remember them... you could make a page about the anonymus characters from One Piece, just like you did on WB's dog:))) more information, easier to acces, no need to remove it. 11:18, May 26, 2011 (UTC) What's wrong with ?????,there are tones of unnamed characters...Now is there another word that can describe them..???We can only delete them from the templates until their names are revealed...But there are important characters like one of Kid Pirates who can breath fire,or the Giant Squad...Leave it as it is or delete the non-important characters.. 12:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Not the VA one but can someone look at the marines' template there are tons of different headlines like, high ranking, officers, fillers, fillers with unknown rank I think we should talk on the Marines' template, I think there should be at most 3 headlines 15:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : Actually it's ok to use ???? when characters are from manga,but the animaters just draw randam characters among the real fodder. We're going way overboard with the ??????. Just because a random generic character appears, we label him/her as part of the organization. We shouldn't do that, seeing the chances of the character being named to be low. Until we actually get the person's name, we keep them off the templates. That being said, for the Supernova pages, we don't need actual templates for them since they only have one character named per page, except the Kid Pirates, who has two, which is still not enough to create a template, and using ?????? is just filling it up. Yatanogarasu 02:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) For generic characters I agree they shouldn't be mentioned unless Oda gives us on a name. On the other hand I feel it's important to list Sabo's Father and Mother, heck I used the gallery template to look for them today under nobles. So my feelings are a bit mixed. "Deceased" "Resigned" and the like does seem more unnecessary though. Vote Start It's been a week since the forum started, and no new opinion/discussion added for over three days. Since the decisions are about equal, let's start voting. Place your signature under the opinion you favor the most. 22:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Conditions for editors to vote: * Must have no less than 500 edits, doesn't matter where. * Must have been registered for over one month. * Votes end in two weeks time: June 19, 2011. * Votes may be changed during the time if voters have a change of mind. Alright, time's up, so far the winning votes would be keep them all. 17:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Remove all ??????, "Former", "Deceased", etc. # 22:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) # -- 18:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC) # Remove ?????? only # 17:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC) # # Remove "Former", "Deceased", etc. only # # # Keep them all # Klobis 00:37, June 6, 2011 (UTC) # # 18:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) # 19:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC) # SeaTerror 08:15, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Secondary Poll As Leviathan 89 pointed out, we have a problem with "promoted characters", like the "Admirals" in the "Vice Admirals" template, as shown above. Read his comment in the Post-voting Discussions/Opinions to get a better gist of what he's trying to say. So I decided to have a secondary vote. Same conditions apply, must have over 500 votes and over one month registered. Vote ends two weeks from now, at June 20, 2011. 18:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Remove all "promoted" characters from the templates (Remove Kizaru, Aokiji and Akainu from Vice Admirals) # # # //but Keep Kizaru, Aokiji and Akainu from Vice Admirals # 17:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) # 04:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) # 21:15, June 11, 2011 (UTC) (Change Mind) Keep them # 18:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC) # 18:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ## 19:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC) #Klobis 11:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) # SeaTerror 08:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Final Results Time's up, results say remove all "promoted" characters from template, etc. 08:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Read what leviathan_89 said below. SeaTerror 08:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Post-voting Discussions/Opinions I need a clarification... by removing "Former", "Deceased", etc. do you mean only the text right? Not the character himself? And with removing the ??????? you mean removing all the character unnamed, right? For the unnamed ones I think the poll must be expanded like "remove all ??????", "keep only those appeared in the manga", "keep only those with a relevant position (like vice admirals, captains)" (kinda vague, I know). :and if possible I'd like to add the "promoted character problem" to the poll, like an option "remove the characters promoted (keep them only in the current rank, this count for the categories too)". Yeah, that's what I mean, removing the text "former", "deceased", etc. And removing the unnamed characters completely. 22:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :About what you said, too much hassle. "??????" is too much even if only for manga. But the "Promoted characters" thing, maybe. I'll think about it and make a secondary poll. 22:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thanx. Please do a secondary poll (no need to open a new forum, I think), because I really think it will be a problem, (image if we'll see Kizaru as commodore, captain...) because every high marine was sometime ago in the lower ranks. Removing "promoted" characters is ridiculous... If Aokiji is a Fleet Admiral now, he will not be shown as a Admiral? --Klobis 23:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Why should he be? I don't understand the reason... isn't the purpose of the template as well the rank page to list the current marines with that rank? If Aokiji is fleet admiral now, we will have him as fleet admiral only, then it's meaningless the template for fleet admiral too, since there is only one member. For the history record, the character's page or a history-section in the highest ranks (admiral and fleet admiral) will be enough. What will we do if we will see in the future a flashback with high-ranks marine as captains, rear-admirals and such? Because by logic every high-ranking marine was at least an officer. Then we can already add every rank category to the admirals from the captain level. Why do you want to keep the history record in the templates as well the categories? I only understand the deceased characters and the retired ones, because that rank was the highest they reached, but if they currently are in another rank page, then they look to me as duplications. And I think Roranoa should clarify his vote, because it's contradictory. 'Promoted' Marines should be out of their previous rate template.Let's face it, it's better this way because every one of them passed through a lower rank. Imagine Aokiji being the next Fleet Admiral: he will be in Vice-Admiral template,Admiral template and Fleet Admiral template? 00:23, June 9, 2011 (UTC) It might be a good idea to keep them in their current and previous rank. So, for the admirals, we should keep them there until we find out who was made fleet admiral. If it was Aokiji, then we'd take him out of the vice admiral template and keep him in the fleet admiral and admiral templates. The only thing that would keep me from changing it is that the admirals had big roles as vice admirals. Kuzan had the whole thing with Robin, Sakazuki was part of the Ohara Buster Call fleet, and Borsalino was involved with the whole Arlong thing. That's just me though. 00:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I see no reason to remove them from the lists. Especially the former ones. As long as it has the text undernethe it then it doesn't matter. That would be like removing the former Shichibukai from the Shichibukai template. SeaTerror 08:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Since we are discussing about galleries, the other marine ranks don't have a gallery template (like captains), shouldn't we add them? And about the secondary poll, I still think Roranoa's vote is contradictory, so it's currently a tie. If we have images of them as that rank then they should be added. SeaTerror 20:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC)